Come with me 4: a wish for peace
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: Hey guys, i know this fanfic is reeeeally long but trust me, it's worth it. the humor is not till near the end, but it has lot's of other good stuff in it like romance and ACTION! ok, maybe not that much action but still...go start reading!


After our little meeting with Virizion, Hilda was scared out of her mind. She was scared to the point where she was whimpering. "There, there. It's nothing to get scared about." I told her calmly. She was shivering. "N, it's not that I'm scared, it's pure shock. We just met up with VIRIZION." I was sitting under a tree, and she was sitting in between my legs. I can't believe we slept out here last night. The place is covered in a small blanket of snow. Luxio was sitting next to the two of us, trying to lick the freshly fallen snow off of his nose. He eventually gave up. He stood up and shook his body off. Thus, getting snow all over us. "Xio-Lux!" he cried. I got up, causing Hilda to look back up at me. "Huh? N, what's wrong?" she asked. "Cheren…" I responded simply but VERY clear. Hilda stood up and pushed me behind in some trees right as her Xtranceiver rang.

Knowing exactly who was calling at that moment, I told N to stay hidden. I answered my Xtranceiver. Cheren's somewhat annoying voice blasted through the Xtranceiver. "Hey, Hilda! How's it going with Oshawott, Shinx, Skitty, and Trapinch?" he asked. I turned my volume down. "It's going good. But you forgot about Eevee…Shinx evolved and I have a feeling Oshawott close!" I told him. "Oh, wow! That's great, Hilda! How did Shinx evolve?" he asked curiously. "It's a long story, but to shorten it up, he saved my life!" I said, partly complimenting Luxio. "Well, lucky for you, I got time." He said. "Ok…well, I just got the basic badge when I got this feeling I was being watched for the second time today. Shinx felt it too. I could tell because he shot a thunderbolt into a random direction without warning. So, Shinx jumped down and took off and I went after him. But I gave strict orders to N to stay behind-"Oh, please don't tell me you're still hanging out with that N guy! He's a total nut job!-"Shut up and listen to the rest of my story!" I cut him off, angry. "Anyway, so we went to check it out, and it was Virizion!-"No way, really?" He was shocked. "Yep. Virizion almost attacked me and injured me really bad. And boy, let me tell ya, she was fast. But this, shining light…was faster. There was this loud noise and then…the light dimmed and there stood Luxio. He was intersecting Sacred Sword with Iron Tail! But it wasn't going to last long, so Oshawott stepped in and used Water Gun right in Virizion's face!" Cheren looked at me. "Nice story. Anyway, where are you? I figured we could battle…if that's ok with you." I smiled. "Sure that sounds good. I'm just a bit deeper in pinwheel forest. Just go across the bridge and there should be an opening in the fence. Go in there and make a left turn and I'll be there!" I told him. He smiled "Ok, see you in a few minutes." He said. Then he hung up. I motioned for N to come out. He came out and started to play with Oshawott. Sure enough, about 5 minutes later Cheren showed up. N looked up from Oshawott. "Oh. Hi there, Cheren. How's it going?" He said calmly and kindly. "Oh. It's been good, I guess." Cheren said. There was an angry edge in his voice that was very unsettling. Oshawott looked up and waved "Oshaaaaa!" He said happily. That was one thing I loved about Oshawott, he was always happy. No matter what. "So, Hilda. You ready to battle?" He asked. "I sure am. Let's see how strong you've become!"

Luxio ran up to my side as Cheren sent out Tranquil. "All right, Luxio! Use Quick Attack! But add a twist!" Confused, Cheren wanted to see what this was about. But what he didn't know was that his Tranquil was doomed. Luxio started charging. Used the Volt tackle like move that fooled everyone. "I think the attack you are meaning to say is volt tac-"Luxio slammed into Tranquil, then, just like last time, he used Tranquil as a wall and did a back flip high into the air. He then released all of the energy. It was an exact copy of what happened at Leanora's gym. Even the landing. Cheren's Tranquil fainted. "Ok….Go! Servine!" I stepped back a little as the Servine came out of the pokeball. "Ok, Luxio, get back. Go! Skitty!" Skitty came out armed with cuteness as usual. "Ok, my turn! Servine, use Vine Whip!" I watched as my Skitty was wacked by little vines. They were too quick. I couldn't help Skitty avoid any of them. "All right, Skitty! You can do this, can't you?" Skitty nodded. "Ok! Use Zen Head butt!-"Intersect with Tackle!" Skitty and Servine both went at their best. But in the end, it was Skitty who won. "Ok, my last Pokémon…Go! Panpour!" he shouted. "I'm not going to let you win this one, Hilda!" He challenged. "Ok….Skitty, return! Go! Trapinch! Now, use Dig!" Panpour was clueless and had no idea where Trapinch went. But soon, Trapinch came back up and slammed Panpour smack dab in the face. Then, Trapinch landed, and upon impact, used Earthquake. Panpour fainted. "Panpour, return…" said Cheren. He was MAD. And who did he take his anger out on? You guessed it, N. Cheren threw a punch at N. He hit N in the arm. He then punched N in the stomach. N lost his balance, but quickly got up. Cheren then threw N by his hands into the small pond near us. I watched in horror as I saw the body of the 15 year old sink down to the bottom of the freezing pond. Oshawott snapped attention. I threw my head into the water. Cheren pulled me back up. "It's no use, he's a goner." I punched Cheren in the face. "And you're happy about that?!" I threw my head back in. this time; it was Oshawott that pulled me out. "Osha-Oshawott!" I gasped. "I-I understand. You go get him." Thank Arceus I wasn't wearing my hat when I put my head in. I saw Oshawott go deeper and deeper until he disappeared. A bright light flashed while he was under there. Luxio looked into the pond. He was solemn and happy. He knew what was happening. Then, faster than you could say Professor Juniper, N's body came up. He landed and the body was put on the ground. Staring up at me was the face of Dewott. "You evolved. And it was because, you saved N…" I hugged him. Dewott crossed his arms so that each arm was on the shell at the opposite side, then, he picked up both shells and threw them up into the air, caught both of them, put one on his hip, and stuck the other high into the air. He then put the shells away and laid N's head on a big rock. Dewott told Luxio to shoo Cheren out and stand guard. Trapinch was ordered to sit in the corner and think about his life (poor Trapinch). Eevee was ordered to go comfort Trapinch. Then Dewott stood back. "DEWOTT!" he shouted. Skitty charged up a Zen Head butt. She lunged at N. It zapped him, but not enough to wake him up. I knew what was going on. Pokémon C.P.R and it was adorable. Dewott kept ordering Skitty to use Zen Head Butt. Luxio called out to me. "What is it, Lux?" I asked. "Luuuuuxio…." He responded. Somehow, I could almost understand his meaning. 'I can sense someone out there…' "You can feel someone's presence, can't you?" "Lux….xio Luxio…" hmmm….. 'send a warning cry' "Do you want me to warn the others?" I asked him. Luxio nodded. I couldn't believe it. I was starting to understand the minds of Pokémon. I went through to each group giving out Luxio's warning. "Lux!" Luxio called. Dewott looked up. "Lux-Luxio.." I could sort of understand. Something about Dewott coming over to him and not taking his eyes off of something….i couldn't understand the rest. Dewott rushed over "Lux-xio lux-Luxio." I understood that. 'Do NOT take your eyes off of it. if you do, I swear you will be in a WORLD of pain.' Luxio sure seemed serious about this. Luxio walked up to N, licked him in the face and nudged him with his nose to check if he was awake before going on with the procedure. Luxio charged up one of those very dangerous and maybe even deadly electricity balls. He lifted his head. Skitty ran over to Eevee and buried her head in Eevee's neck fur. Luxio was still charging. You could barely see it, and I just barely noticed, but Luxio hesitated. It didn't last long because Luxio went against his hesitation and brought his head down about as fast as Virizion did. The energy hit N's chest, his eyes shot open for a few seconds as he clutched his stomach with both arms. Dewott made the foolish mistake of whirling around when he heard N's scream. "DEWOTT-DEW!" 'N! NO!' Tears were streaming down N's eyes from the pain. Luxio looked up, angry at Dewott. Luxio charged up another attack and dashed towards the spot where Dewott was just standing. Dewott had dived out of the way. Luxio wasn't going for Dewott. He contiued to dash out of sight. We waited, and waited for Luxio's return, but he didn't come. I was losing hope. I told all of my pokemon to stay with N. but I took Trapinch. "LUXIO! LUXIO! LUX! IT'S ME, HILDA! ANSWER ME, LUXIO!" We turned a corner to find Luxio, covered in blood. But this wasn't blood shed from a pokemon. Luxio looked like he'd barely been fighting. He was drenched…in the blood of a human. "L-Luxio…have you…murdered someone?" Luxio put his head down. "Lux…luxi-luxio luxio-lux luxio." I couldn't understand the minds of pokemon that well, but I felt like I could fully understand Luxio and Dewott. 'No…But you are not old enough to find the truth yet. You will not understand, and you will take it the wrong way.' Luxio stepped back. "Luxio…lux luxio." 'I'm done here for now…let's leave here before anything worse happens.' We rushed back to find N sitting up and ok, playing with Skitty, Dewott, and Eevee. Eevee was playing fetch with Dewott's scalchop. Skitty was getting special attention from N. he looked up when he heard us coming. His eyes widened. "Luxio, what happened?" Luxio looked away. "Luxio doesn't want to share right now. But he says he'll tell us later, right Luxio?" Luxio Nodded. "But he also says we have to get out of here. it's getting late, anyways, and I'd like to see Castelia city and beat Burgh before we go to bed." N got up, shocked himself, then sat back down. Skitty looked up, all though her eyes allways remained closed, I could tell she was looking brave and prideful. "Skitty! Skitty! Skit-ty!" I looked over at N for that one. "She says she has been practicing something so when a moment like this comes, she'll be prepared like Luxio was in the battle with Leanora." I returned Skitty's look. "Ok, Skitty! Let's see what you got!" Skitty opened her mouth. Balls of light followed by sparkles swirled around her. She forced her head forward, and thosed lights and sparkles thrusted towards N. The lights lifted N into the air. A large light so bright I couldn't see came from those small lights. N was then lowered gently to the ground. He stomped his foot on the ground, no sparks or shocks. "Heal Pulse! Skitty, you're a genius!" N cried. Skitty jumped up into N's arms. She shifted her body and turned around so that she was facing me. Then she did the same thing. When I was on the ground, I rammed my fist into my left hand. No extra pain. I unrapped all the bandages and had Luxio use Thunderbolt on them. As the pile of ashes fell to the ground, I put trapinch and Eevee back in their stayed in N's arms As we crossed Skyarrow bridge, and Dewott rode on top of Luxio. Luxio was back to his old, jumpy self again and often seat checked Dewott. One time, Dewott fell off the back of Luxio and landed on the ground. They shared a good laugh, and we continued on. Skitty jumped up when she saw Castelia City. The sunset was beautiful making Castelia City an even prettier sight. Dewott and Luxio had a race to see who would get there first. We had to run with them seeing as how fast they were going. Eventually, Dewott had a smart plan. He jumped on top of Luxio, and just at the exit of the gate, jumped forward, crossed the gate first, and won the race. We all shared another laugh, then Luxio and Dewott asked to go back in their pokeballs to rest. Skitty did too. I looked over and saw a dock with a beautiful veiw. I ran over and started at the sunset for as long as I could before N came over. He rested his arms on the rail. He looked down at me for a solid 30 seconds…I hoped he didn't notice it.

I looked down at her, I just now noticed she had a chain around her neck. I grabbed it gently. It seemed to be an amulet. It was shaped like a heart. The outside was gold. The center was crafted from a water stone. It was very beautiful. She jumped back, her sudden motion forced the amulet out of my hands. She tucked back in her shirt. "Wha-Hilda! What was that all about." She looked up at me sadly. "Nothing. Just promise me…you'll never touch it again." I looked back at her a bit confused. i was giving her the same look she gave me when I told her that I'd explain why I was going with her when she was older. I could tell she was waiting for an answer. I looked at the ocean. I don't know if I can make this promise without breaking it… "Please, N…" she was looking me in the eye. I noticed now the position we were in. I had put my hands on the rail, she had gone under my arm and sat on the rail to meet my face. "I-I don't know if that's a promise I can keep. I-I-I just can't. now that I know you have it, I-ugh…" she looked at me, her eyes sorrowful. I looked at her. The ocean behind her, the evning sun shining on her hair, it was all just too beautiful. I swear to my life I couldn't break away. She went right up and kissed me for quite a long time. she broke away. "Please, N! this is a promise I NEED you to keep! You have too! You have too!" I hesitated. I didn't want to ask any more questions, but this was a must. "Why is this so important to you?" she took my hand, and pressed a few buttons on her Xtranceiver. We were suddenly in a place with a tree. She touched the tree with the amulet. All out of no where, Hilda was gone, and so was everything else.

"Hilda! Where are you! Hilda!" something came out of the white nothingness. It was a miner, but I couldn't see his face. He came to 5 large rocks in a circle. I reconised this place. He was in twist mountain. My sisters took me there once when I was little. He took his picaxe and started hitting a red one. A good chunk came out of it. his picaxe caught fire after the impact on the stone. He wasn't even worried about it. he walked up to a dark blue one. He took a chunk out of that, and the fire went out. The image cut to a small bedroom. There were 2 beds on each side of the room. On the right side, the covers moved. A small girl with very short brown hair crawled out. She was wearing a red longsleeve shirt and white pants. She walked to the other side of the room, a small minccino doll dangled at her side. She shook the entire bed that was on the other side of the room. A boy that was older than her fell out. He got up, "Huh? Hilda? Why are you crying?" I realized now that this was hilda and Hilbert a long time ago. Hilda sniffed. "I had a nightmare again, big brother." Hilbert picked Hilda up. "It's ok…for a four year old, you sure have a lot of nightmares."Hilda looked at her brother. "In this one, mommy and daddy died." Hilbert looked back up at her."Again? Oh, Hilda." Hilbert put Hilda in his bed, then got into bed himself. "Don't worry, Hilda. Tomorrow is Christmas morning. We'll get presents and celebrate. If something happens, don't worry. I'll always be with you. Remember that." It cut to Hilbert in a nice red long sleeve and white jeans receiving an amulet. "This one's made from a fire stone. Merry Christmas, Hilbert." Hilbert looked at the circular amulet. "Thanks, dad. Merry Christmas." Hilbert hugged his father. He went over to Hilda, who was wearing a red dress with white edges and adorable reindeer antlers. "This is made from a water stone. Merrly Christmas, Hilda." She looked down at the amulet, then opened it. "de-de-dear-dearest H-Hi-Hilda-Hilbee? Could you read this for me?" she asked. Even when she was 4 she was sweet. "Sure, Hilda. Dearest Hilda, keep this in memory of us. If anything happens, just remember we're always with you. Even if we are gone, or you are far from home, we'll be with you. Stay strong, mom and dad." Hilda took the amulet back. "Thanks mommy! Thanks daddy! Thanks Hilbee! I will always keep this! Hey! There's a picture inside! It me, and you, and you, and you!" she pointed to Hilbert, and then her parents. The blank whitness faded away and everything was back. I looked over at Hilda. There were major differences from her and the Hilda I just saw. She put the amulet back under her collar. "My parents died that night at victory road. The entire place caved in. that will be the most painful part of my journey."

We were back in Castelia City when N brought up the courage to ask me something. "So, why can't I look inside it?" he was getting restless like he did on route 2. We were still at the dock. "You-you just can't. ok?" I hoped to get him to stop being restless. It didn't work. He took his hat off. He waved it up and down towards the water. I took it away from him. He put his hand around mine, two of his fingers held onto the hat. I felt my face turn pink. Why was I still having these reactions? I didn't know. The last time he held my hand was when he got into my house that one night, I think. Well, at least he calmed down. That night we stayed in a Pokémon center. Luxio was lying next to my bed playing with the dusk ball I gave him. N was sitting on the floor playing with Eevee, Dewott, Skitty, Trapinch, and his Zorua. Trapinch had his two front legs on N's back, attempting to climb it. Zorua was sitting in N's lap. I tried to look around N to check on Trapinch. "Huh?! Are you trying to-"What!? No! N quit it!" I laughed "I've taken notice on how much my Pokémon like you! And I was just checking on Trapinch!" There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." N said. When N got up, Trapinch fell over. Zorua looked over and laughed. N opened the door. "That's it. Who are you?" He asked. "We're tam plasm-never mind no we're not. You are N, right?" N rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Why?" a man's voice answered. "Hello, N. at last, we found you. Now, you're coming with us. Arianna? Get him. He will accept his fate. Weather he likes it or not." N stepped back, slammed the door, locked it, opened the window, and jumped out. He didn't even see how far down it was! Trapinch ran up to the window and jumped out. "Wait! Trapinch! You can't fly!" I shouted after him. There was a flash of bright light. Up came N, carried by Vibrava. "Vibrava! Quick! Throw him in the closet!" Vibrava did as he was told. Zorua jumped in the closet with N. at that moment, three men came from thin air. A young women with the tem plasma logo across her chest walked in. "You know, you can just use the door." It was the shadow traid and a plasma grunt. "Maybe I don't like using the door." A shadow traid argued. "Maybe so, but we're in a Pokémon center. You can use the door at least once in your life!"They looked at me. "We meet again, Hilda. Tell me the truth. Where is N." I kept a straight face. "Oh you just missed him. He jumped out the window and took off. Kinda rude to do to your girlfriend, eh?" The shadow traid grunt rolled his eyes. "You're lucky we are just out for N. otherwise, your Pokémon would be gone by now." With that, the shadow traid teleported out the window. "You know, those guys just teleport everywhere. They never use the doors, and even though something is just two steps away, what do they do? Teleport." The grunt closed the window. "Oh, by the way, I know N's in the closet. But your secret is safe with me." There was a bump sound from the closet. "Ow, Zorua!" a muffled voice came from the closet. "The name's Julia. What's yours?" I looked up at her. "How do I know I can trust you?" N fell out of the closet. "Ow Ow Ow Ow! Zorua!" Julia looked at me "Tell you what. I'll meet you whenever I can, and I'll tell you team plasma's secrets and weak spots so you can defeat them." I thought about that. "Deal. I'm Hilda. Nice to meet you." She looked over at Luxio. Luxio growled. Julia bent down and stroked Luxio's forehead. He calmed down. Julia bid us farewell and left. Out the door this time. N looked up at me. "Did you seriously just do that?" He got up and pryed Zorua off of him. "Do what?" I asked him. "Trust a Team Plasma grunt." Just then, another grunt bursted into the room. N had no time to hide. This one was a female with blonde hair. "Where's the shadow traid?!" she started panicing. We heard something outside the window. "Why do doors even matter? You should just-"NOT EVERYONE HAS SUPER HUMAN POWERS LIKE YOU!" I looked back up at the grunt. This one must be Arianna. Man, to leave Arianna all alone and abandon her? How mean! "Looks like their down there fighting with Julia again." Arianna nodded. Before leaving, she aproached N. "You know, they all told me to capture you…but why would I capture someone so sexy?" she asked. N looked at her, obviously weirded out. "Uhh….you do know that's my girlfriend over there…right?" Arianna jumped out the window. I went over to the window after her. "And STAY OUT YOU BIG FLIRT!" I turned around, then jumped a little. My face was less then an inch away from N's. He chuckled. "You know, you didn't have to be so harsh on her. She had no idea." He wiped some sweat off of my face. "No need to be anxious." I felt like I was going to pass out any second. I haven't been so close to N for this long. Knowing I shouldn't look him dead in the eye, I quickly turned around and closed the window. If I were to decide against that, I was going to just stand there looking at N and letting the cold air in.

I looked up into the still open window. N had his hands on the wall face to face with Hilda. So, we didn't just miss N. I decided to let it go for now, we need a different approach anyway. And I figured I knew what that approach would be. They stood there talking for a bit. N had the slightest restless smile on his face. Hilda quickly turned around and closed the window. She is a pretty girl, I can see why N has a little thing for her. It's almost like she could sense N's restlessness. She took his hand and led him across the room. That's all I could see of them. Besides, did I even want to know what those two were doing? 'No.' I thought. 'their too young for that. Now get that out of your head.' I pushed out the thought. Then I went to break up Julia's argument with a fellow shadow, and see what Arianna was panicing about. No, she wasn't panicing…she was going completely INSANE. "Ok, what's wrong now?" I asked her. "I-I-I-I-I a-am going to ca-ca-capture that sexy guy and k-k-keep him for myself!" my eyes widened. "No. No your not. He's going to accept his fate as the leader of team plasma." The other shadow wanted to speak up. "AND THEN WE'RE GONNA MESS UP HIS LIFE, AND MAKE HIM MARRY ONE OF HIS FAN GIRLS!" I looked at him. "No. We're not going to do that, either." Julia thought this was histarical. "HAHA! Yes, yes we should. That would be hilarious and humiliating for him!" I looked up to see Hilda looking down at us. When she saw me look up, She waved franticly and rushed back to the other side of the room. "Guys, we should probably move on, the café's cream puffs aren't going to steal themselves." Julia and the other shadow looked up. "OOOOOOOOOOO CREAM PUFFS! LET'S GO LET'S GO! NOWNOWNOW!" We all took off towards the café.

"Get a load of this! Team Plasma's off to the café to steal cream puffs!" Hilda looked up from where she was thinking. "Wh-what?! They went from trying to take you against your will, to trying to flirt with you, to…trying to steal cream…puffs?" I turned around and looked at her. Looking at her always gives me a sudden burst of energy. If only I had some way to let it out. Hilda says I get restless a lot. "Yes. Appeariently so!" Skitty, Dewott, and Luxio looked up at the sound of the word cream puff. "Hey, It's getting late. Why don't you come and rest a little so you don't get any more restless than you already are." Hilda highlighted the restless part. "Oh, ok. I guess I could." I kind of looked at the ground a bit. Hilda walked up and sat next to me on the bed. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice you were kind of…uh..how do I describe it? um..-"Off?" I filled in. "Yeah. Off. You ok?" I looked at her. "Chillax, Hilda. I'm fine. Now…" I took a breath and pushed her up against the headboard of the bed. "N, what-" I kissed her. I put all the energy I've been holding in into this kiss. To keep myself from going too crazy, I eased my hands down her arms and held her hands. She was a bit surprised, but she quickly recovered and kissed me back. When I finally released her, I noticed we suddenly got ourselves on top of each other. "Hilda. I noticed something about you." She looked at me. "Hmmm?" I closed my eyes for a bit so I could finish my sentence before trancing out again. "You say hey a lot." She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head playfully. "You say chillax a lot!" I brought her down so that she was next to me. "Yeah. I guess your right. I have one more question. When's your birthday?" She looked at me. "December 18." I kissed her forehead "Thanks." I still have 19 days left. Hilda started to doze off. I waited for her breathing to slow before trying to sleep myself. I noticed the light was on and I turned it off. I actually had to roll over to keep from opening my eyes and looking at her. But eventually I had to roll over because Hilda had grabbed me around the waist in her sleep. Plus, she was whimpering. For some reason (coinsidence?) she stopped a few minutes after I rolled over towards her.

I know Julia wouldn't punish me for teleporting this time. It was over a mile away. But I made it. I was in the corner of te room N and Hilda were sleeping in. I'll just take Hilda in her sleep, and N will lure too her! Wait. Plan failure. One of them was awake. It was Hilda. Of course she wakes up right before I put my plan into action. I'll just have to sit and wait. She sat up and grabbed something from under her shirt. It was a locket. Everyone else called it an amulet for some reason. She opened the locket. Using one of my tools that Team Plasma gave me, I could see what was inside the locket. It was a few pictures. One of her and…that was unmistakably Red and Green from Kanto! There were more. I very well drawn and detailed pictue of N was in there, there were a few pictures of her and her family, and one of them was her and…another girl I didn't recognize. But I think I might have seen her face before…there was also a picture of her pokemon. The last picture slot was blank. Hilda started crying. I feel bad for the little girl. She's..what? 13? Yeah 13. Through her sobs I could hear her trying to talk. "Now that I'm trying to face up to the problem, I feel like stopping Team Plasma is just a wish for peace. And I feel like it's just that. A wish. One that will never come true. I know N's not safe if this happens all the time. What if he gets taken? I might have to go through Victory road…alone." She just started sobbing again. I had to get out of here. I wasn't going to take her. No. not like this. I just can't handle this. I walked up to her. She must at least know I was here. She turned around, saw me, and almost screamed. "Wait wait no no no no! Look, I'm leaving. Sayonara." I teleported in front of the castelia cone stand. Well, might as well buy one.


End file.
